The self insertion of DXD
by Amvmaster
Summary: "Physics defying boobs? That narrows it down to 2 anime I might be stuck in...Brown-haired pervert? DxD. Better than the alternative...Time to screw with the plot and the "plot""! SI OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my names Amvmaster and this is the start to an interesting SI I've been going through my head as to how to write this and well i just wrote it so here you go.**

 **I would also love to thank my beta readers for helping me**

 **Maximusmax**

 **Bobobo77**

 **DrekDrake**

 **and time for the disclaimer i don't own anything but my self**

 **now on wards to the reading**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 wherever I go all I see is Oppai**

The day of my life usually started out pretty fine.

 _Wake up_

 _Eat breakfast_

 _Get dressed_

 _And leave for work_

A simple to do list for not the most simplistic person, but it was this simplicity that I took to heart, yeah I didn't like doing everything easy and even if I did it wasn't like I wanted to challenge myself constantly. I still enjoyed taking a load off in trying to do things in a more simpler fashion, like laying in my bed with a bottle of water by my night stand while I have my Ipad in one hand while my hand casually scrolls the page, reading the latest updated Fanfic I've been following.

And in my very recluse state of mind that number of follows was about in the high thousand or so.

But that's not where I'm going with this, sorry I guess I need to get back on track here, simply put life has a tendency to well you know….fuck it up for you.

My case was no different.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Uuuurgh my head." I lightly moaned out before grasping the side of my head, man what the hell happened last night?

Why does everything feel so fucking hazy?

Lightly dragging my thumb and pointer finger in a circular motion around my temples I took long slow breaths before my sudden headache slowly disappeared, leaving me to question why the hell did I have a headache?

Slowly opening my eyelids I quickly closed my eyes as I was instantly blinded by that damn accursed light source known to cause people to go blind from staring at it directly.

The sun.

"I hate you too." I grumbled to myself before removing my hand from my temples and lightly rubbed my eye lids.

Wait hold on why's there a sun in my room? Unless… Quickly sitting up and then just as fast, I ended up regretting it as the headache came back with a vengeance.

"Argh ya bastard." bit out making it know I was not enjoying this damn headache. But that currently didn't matter as my eye lid finally opened up and I could finally see around myself and openly wonder. "How the fuck did I get outside?"

As the unanswered question left my lips I saw myself self sitting in the middle of nowhere, well not nowhere it was more like I had no idea where I was. First off I was in the middle of park with some swings a jungle gym and whatever random shit parks had, I don't know I was more focused on the 'how' than the 'what' but knowing the situation I'm in I'd most likely get answers sooner than I expected.

That or its constantly teased that I have no idea and no matter how much digging or questions that I answer it's most likely never going to end.

So thinking as well as I did, I did the first best thing I could think of.

Check if I still have my body parts AKA do I still have my kidneys.

Feeling around myself I quickly dissuaded the idea of someone taking my kidneys seeing as I had no makeshift wire like stitches around my body. But that still left the question as to where the hell am I? Lightly shaking my head and feeling the headache finally ease itself away, I slowly pulled myself off the ground and quickly caught myself feeling my body slightly stumble on itself.

"Whoa that…usually doesn't happen." I said out loud before blinking away the confusion, usually I'm more coordinated than this huh weird.

Quickly ignoring the stumble I quickly pushed myself back onto my feet and blinked in confusion, has the world always been so big? No that couldn't be unless hold on have I shrunk?

Shaking my head again away of the confusion of yet another weird thing of height I decided to not question it, I still had my kidneys so all in all everything was perfectly fine. Deciding to find some kind of landmark for me to get my bearings and maybe just maybe I could find a way back home, yeah that would work.

Man everything looks so weird, like the houses and street just remind me of something you would see in a Japanese suburb. Two story homes, closed off streets, high walls man I didn't know we had this man and it looks so authentic as well it's almost like I'm in Japan itself.

Pausing mid-step my eyes slightly widened at the revelation, no it can't be it shouldn't unless….that's not possible.

Shaking my head at the thoughts running through my head I quickly tried to come up with some kind of reasonable explanation to this. But that soon failed as I looked across the street and watched as a pair of highschool girls walk by in short maroon colored skirts that were really too high to be regulated. And lets not forget the fact every damn step they took their surprisingly large breasts bounced underneath their tight looking shirts.

"How in the fuck is that even possible?" I couldn't help but question as these girls are openly defying both logic and gravity with their tits, their big jiggly soft bouncing tits.

"Am I in an anime?" I wondered to myself before shaking my head thinking that was impossible, but quickly remembered the bouncing tits and the impossibility of being in an anime kinda dissipated leaving to realize I'm in an anime.

Now there lead even more questions that will lead to answers that will lead me to ask even more questions and will lead to more answers that will lead to more questions and like that I've managed to confuse myself with the amount of questions that will more or less pop out later.

"Sigh why can't my life just be fucking simple for once?" I asked as that was a contradiction considering all my life until now was simple, but then again I did have tendency to be a little over dramatic with my problems that surrounded my life.

Shaking my head again I quickly regained focused and asked the basic questions, which anime am I in and when a bout's am I situated. E.g in the middle of the story or before the beginning?

With the way it seems with the area I can take a quick guess and say that this is most likely the before the beginning because why else would someone drop a person such as myself if you didn't want to put in a place that you could do the most damage to Canon? Why the beginning of course.

Rethinking the amount of SI's I've read over the long time I've been on I tried to recall the shit I should not do which was a simple list.

 _Do not get involved with the main cast_

 _You can get involved with the side cast by try not to do whatever you can to save everyone, it's simply not possible_

 _Death happens, letting it happen may hurt but it's either let it happen and carry on with the story or get your ass bitten for having someone live. People die when they are killed, and all that._

 _If you screw up well congrats there goes the world and your life as you know it_

Yeah ok now that I listed those down they don't seem as simple as I hoped but the implications behind them are very true. Even if the last ones a bit iffy I mean if an SI screwed up in a story there was some serious repercussions but it never really lead to death of the SI or the end of the world.

Huh so maybe I'm not in much of a shit as I thought.

But that just leaves one more question, which anime am I in?

"DxD." I finally said out loud my only evidence to this was a brown haired teenager giggling perversely while he stared at the two highschool girls that just walked by me.

…...Unless it's highschool of the dead and this is a crossover because of the bouncing tits…...

…

Yeah I know that's a bit much even for me.

Sighing to myself I rubbed my temples feeling more or less conflicted, why conflicted? Simple I'm in the middle of japan in the middle of the most OP anime series in the world and the likelihood of me being apart of the main cast is high, with the probability that I may or may not have a sacred gear because reasons.

"This is both pretty cool and absolutely bullshit." I mumbled to myself before decided my time was spent anywhere but here. "But where fuck am I going to go?" I finally questioned realizing that I was in the middle of Japan where the fuck am I going to go?

Seeing my predicament I stopped myself from walking off and thought about this serious. I'm in the middle of Japan in the middle of DxD with no real way of doing anything and knowing me I'm most likely going to get involved involuntary through the bullshit known as convenience.

"Alright let's think about this seriously, if I walk off possibility of me meeting some fucked up supernatural bullshit is pretty high, unless…." turning back to the group of students that walked off my eyes slightly narrowed as a stupid but understanding idea came to mind.

"Well if you can't out run the supernatural then just bum rush it." I said before finally taking an initiative, I mean it's not like meeting Rias this soon isn't going fuck everything up this soon.

…Then again…

 **Chapter 1 end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooo wow in less than a week I have quite the bit of followers, I'm actually surprised you guys found this fic that interesting, like seriously wow this is quite the shocker.**

 **but other than that I hope you enjoy this one cause its a tad longer than the last chapter but that's because of plot reasons so don't expect the next chapter to be this long.**

 **All in all another big thank you to my betas-**

 **Bobobo77**

 **Maximus  
**

 **DrekDrake**

 **-for helping me, so with that I just have to say the disclaimer which is simply I don't own anything but my own ideas that I will be incorporating into the base plot of DXD.**

 **now on wards to the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Distractions**

Ok soooo should I just walk into this school ask for a visitors pass or not?

Seriously I've been standing outside this damn school entrance for about 10 minutes thinking of an excuse of going inside and all I had was find either Sona tell her I need to speak to Rias, but if I be straight about Sona is most likely going to redirect me to her office to discuss about why the hell would I want to talk to Rias but that would lose the slight mysteriousness I wanted to have.

"Then again I'd most likely come off as awkward, but knowing her involvement with the devil community I guess she would probably ignore the awkwardness and focus on the matter at hand." I mumbled to myself before sighing trying to come up with something I could say that will not tip me off as some kind of omnipotent being.

"Also doesn't help that everyone around is speaking Japanese." I mumbled watching as girls of all bust sizes, not kidding when I said all bust sizes, walked by looking and whispering to themselves in Japanese and it wasn't like I didn't hear them I just couldn't understand them. "I really really should have taken Japanese back in highschool."

Sighing to myself I couldn't help but just face palm at my little to no preparation I was pretty much doomed with basic communication until I either a) get reincarnated into a devil or b) find a magic spell to translate everything and if I couldn't find the later c) learn to speak Japanese the old fashion way.

But knowing both my time frame and no real home that last one will not be working well with me very much, so it looks like I'm going to be trying my best to get reincarnated, which will most likely fail greatly if I know how Rias would take my info of the coming future. Granted future is the first two seasons of DxD since the 3rd and 4th were not in my to do list to watch but in my defense Issei honest character started to annoy me a little bit with his damn perverseness.

Shaking my head again I tried not to begin my inner monologue on why said perverseness really annoyed me and focused on the task at hand and that was trying to get myself a meeting the princess of destruction herself Rias Gremor-

"Ahem, excuse me."

Blinking my eyes quickly darted to the source of the English voice as I saw a girl standing just about my shoulder height standing right in front of me with a very serious look on her glasses covered face.

"Whoa shit!" I couldn't help but yelp out since her voice and how close her vicinity was a metre or so away from me.

"Now that I have your attention may ask what are you doing here?" the girl asked, her tone serious and expecting no bullshit and seeing as I know who this was I don't my usually bullshits was going to cut it.

"Um uh I just, I'm here to see Rias Gremory?" I said unsure if this was the best course but I guess being straight forward hasn't been my worst enemy yet.

"Why would you want to meet Rias?" the girl asked her eyes narrowing most likely trying to pick away under my skin to see if I was lying and in this case I wasn't.

"I have some….information to share with the ahem devil princess" I whispered the last two words watching as Sona Sitri's eyes widen for a quick second before narrowing.

"I see well then please follow me I believe Rias would very much interested in having a small meeting with you." Sona said her eyes was slightly shadowed by her own short black hair before turning and silently gesturing for me to follow her.

"Thank you, I apologize for standing out here in the middle for the gates for so long, must have caused quite a ruckus." I apologized as she just silently nodded, ok wow strong silent type she's usually more strong willed in the anime or so I remember and man that has been a while since I've seen it.

"I take it you know of Kuoh academy." I heard Sona ask seriously while I just silently followed her through the school.

"I know of it, I don't know everything about it but I do know its a prestigious school that has a fairly high reputation to produce some fairly great individuals and has the highest girl to boy ratios of any school I know of." I answered not giving away everything I know about the school but enough to seem that I have some info on the place.

"Good then I please advise you that you're a guest here and I expect you to be on your best behaviour." Sona ordered me sound, now thats the Sona I know of from the anime, much better.

"I will be on my best behaviour don't you worry about that." I replied seeing as she just gave me a slight over the shoulder glance before carrying on her way.

And with that the silence turned slightly pleasant as we carried on walking around the school where Sona was most definitely leading me to the occult club room and during this silent walk I let my mind race as to what I should tell Rias, the future? Whats going to happen or should I just outright warn her of the coming storm and how involved she and her peerage will be involved.

There was so much I could tell her but I needed to be careful, one false move and I'm most likely dead so instead of outright thinking of just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm completely invincible, which is very true in my point of view.

Just gotta keep it simple and try not to make it complicated.

Now that I think about though I have a slight tendency to make things very complicated sooooooo yeah this is going to one hell of a train wreck.

"We're here." I heard Sona, my body stopped as I looked up and there it was the occult research club, "Wait inside one of Rias's peerage will direct you to the main room and remember best behaviour, I do not know you and I have a feeling Rias doesn't either but that doesn't exclude the fact you were honest so we'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Hearing this I turned to Sona as she gave me a very serious look that told me that this was a don't fuck it up situation and it was these types of situations that I will more than less hate cause of my ahem tendencies.

"Right didn't know you were active lie detector." I couldn't help but joke trying to at least lighten the mood, just a small tease hopefully she doesn't take it the wrong way.

"I'm not your just that easy to read." Sona said her lips curling upwards for a good couple of seconds before she turned and walked away, all while leaving me slightly stunned in my spot.

"Huh did not expect an instant reply like that." I admitted out loud thinking she would just ignore me instead she turned it around on me, well touche Sona touche.

 _creak_

Turning to the creaking opening door I blinked a couple times as a small white haired girl stood at the door, her amber coloured eyes stared up at me with her face adopting a blank expression.

"Um hello I'm uh here to see Rias." I said politely while the girl just nodded before opening the door and gesturing for me to come in.

Well here we go lets not fuck this up shall we?

 _ **Linebreak**_

Sitting down on one of the fanciest couches I politely waited in the room by myself, Koneko the girl from before already leaving saying she had class and pretty much left me here in this room by myself more or less trying to calm down my stupid fucking nerves.

I mean can you blame me for being nervous?

I mean about to have a meeting with a girl that could obliterate me with a swing of her wrist, Rias may be a proud girl with too much pride to that to anyone but the idea that I'm about to have a meeting with a girl that has more power in her backhand than I do in a punch, really demoralizes ones pride in themself.

Taking a couple breaths I decided to mentally organize my thoughts and see which would be a better conversation starter.

" _hello I'm from another world where your entire existence is just a show for everyone else."_

That's too brash and blunt even for me, ok restart lets just think about doing it in a more subtle fashion

" _Hello, now you may have many questions for me but allow me to explain, I am not of this plane of existence in fact I am from another world that-"_

Yeah no too dramatic, I may like to pull the over dramatic side from time to time but this is too much even for me, lets just think about this simply

" _hi how ya doing my name is not important but the information that I have is important, Rias Gremory your life and the life as your peerage is going to change soon. Not now of course but it will change, everything that will happen next is going to change the world as you know so please heed my warning and listen."_

Ok now that was better a little dramatic but if I put a voice on maybe it could work, no it will work and if it doesn't then well shit at least you can say I lived an alright life.

 _Creak_

Hearing the door open my head turned up as I watched as Rias finally walked through the door, her long red locks of hair cascading down her frame that was hugged rather tightly by her clothes if you know what I mean, but what caught my eye was how this fiery red haired girl smiled kindly towards me, it was almost like the lunar eclipse had come early this year.

And like that my focus went dead and I let loose my mouth

"Holy shit your beautiful." as soon as those words left my mouth I quickly slapped both hand over my mouth and watch with wide eyes as Rias just paused at the door, giving me the most curious looks I've ever seen, I mean her face was slightly perplexed and her head was tilted to the side come on if that was a curious look than what is!?

"Excuse me?" I heard her ask

"N-nothing u-uh just um I uh-fuck" I said removing my hands from mouth but quickly pinched my nose feeling more or less frustrated that I just said that out loud.

"Hmm well if your sure." the girl said giving me a small kind smile before moving away from the door and hearing towards the other open couch or so I thought.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked before I could even respond she quickly sat herself right next to me.

"Um ok uh…" I responded more or less unsure what the hell am I doing.

"Umph it's a little hot in here don't you think?" Rias said as I watched as her hands trailed up her blouse before she slowly unbuttoned one the top off, *sigh* "Much better, you can't believe to understand how hot it gets around I just sweat and sweat and oof these blouse have a tendency to soak up that sweat, sorry am I going off topic?"

Hearing this my eyes moved up from her chest and to her smiling face, uuuuh man what the hell is going on?

"Uh ahem, yeah let's just get back on topic." I said shaking my head and trying to pull my head out of the gutter. "Ahem I just um-" what was supposed to say again? Damn it I fucking forgot, no offence Rias but your beautiful body is distracting me.

Ok focus what was I going to say again?

"I take it you've forgotten?" I heard Rias said her face suddenly inches away from mine.

Leaning backwards I scooted back as the redhead just smiled and slowly scooted closer to me, alright I'm pretty sure Rias wasn't this forward in the anime cause if she was Issei still wouldn't be a virgin. It was at this moment that my eyes widened and realized something was wrong here, something was very wrong here.

"Who are you." I said suddenly my eyes narrowing while I gave 'Rias' a frown as the girl just smirked down at me.

"Why my name is Rias you wanted to see me, remember?" the girl said slowly crawling over myself while I just laid there frowning at her.

"Sorry darling but even I know the princess of destruction isn't this forward, she's too full of pride to opt herself to be this seductive." I said as I tried to move away but the girl stopped me by quickly moving to straddle my abdomen while her hands pushed me down onto my chest.

"Ooooh? And would you know that? I am after all a devil." her voice barely becoming a husky as her head came down inches away from my own face.

"Because even devils have pride and I know Rias wouldn't go this far." I said before thinking on the fly and leaning my head up and quickly left a peck on the red heads lips and watched as the girl quickly leaned back and then stumbled off my body.

"Told you Rias isn't that forward." I said pushing myself up into a sitting position while I watched the girl a blank look while her face turned into a deep shade of red before her body started to glow bright red and with a shatter like pattern the red head was transformed into a brown haired girl.

"Well I called it." I mumbled before I stood up and looked down at the highly blushing girl in front of me. "So wanna be honest me." I asked kneeling down while the girl just pouted at me.

"That was mean, why did you kiss me!?" the girl yelled at me.

"You serious, you're the one who was giving me mixed signals if the one who should be asking anyone why it should be me." I said while simply giving her a very blunt look.

"Well it's not my fault!" she yelled at me before giving me a large pout while I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, meanwhile I'm going to ask you where is Rias?" I questioned casually poking her forehead watching her continue to pout in my direction.

"She'll be here soon, she told me to keep you company until she got here." the girl said lightly slapping my hand away from poking her. "will you stop poking me! It's not nice."

"Well neither is leading on a guy but hey at least you learned your lesson." I said before lightly flicking my finger into the girls head while she just recoiled back slightly with a hurt expression.

Sighing I stood up and shook my head, this was absolute bullshit and I just kissed a random girl wonderful thats just greeeeeaaaat just what I needed before actually meeting the red head herself me kissing a random chick that I don't even remember ever being in the-hold that thought.

"Who are you anyway?" I quickly questioned the girl.

"Huh oh I'm Rias's familiar my names Cynthia." the girl introduced as I just gave her a surprised look, huh guess that explains why I don't remember her, Rias doesn't exactly use her familiar as much as you would expect, which is kinda unfortunate as I would have loved to see more devil and familiar interaction.

Oh well at least in fanfictions people have taken it upon themselves to include familiars into the story.

"Well Cynthia, lovely to meet you official or so I would say if you didn't try to give me some pretty messed up mixed signals." I said watching as the familiar girl just frown at me before pushing herself up on to her feet, her head just reaching my under my chin.

"Don't remind me I only did it to tease you and then up and just kissed me." she said turning around pouting while I just gave her yet another blank stare.

Rolling my eyes I decided not to dignify her with a response and just turned my head back towards the door, this time my nerves were sealed and my mind was clear looks like I was going to have screw the formalities and be blunt, very blunt.

No dramatic build ups, no bullshit throwing people off and finally no more doubts I had this, kinda I'm not that confident but I'm confident in myself to actually get my point across.

 _Creak_

Hearing the door creak open I looked over and watched as the real Rias Gremory walked in with her red haired beauty, just looking just as beautiful as her familiar's transformation.

"Hi you must be Rias my names-"

"Master!" I was suddenly interrupted as Cynthia jumped up onto her feet and practically threw herself over Rias. "He kissed me!"

Hearing that it appeared the world had stood still as the red head's blue and green eyes looked directly up at me in utter shock.

Meanwhile I was trying not to face palm at this stupid shitty situation, thankfully I could explain this.

"She's the one who sent me mixed signals!" I yelled pointing at the familiar who was sending some really mixed signals.

"What I was not!" the girl yelled jumping off her master and directed a frown to me.

"I don't know would you like to explain why the hell you decided to literally up and straddle me, cause I would sure as fucking hell would looooooove an explanation!" I yelled back glaring at the familiar who just narrowed her eyes at me.

"I think this is the first I am ever going to this but, what in the 72 demonic families is going on here here?" Rias asked openly and actively confused on what's happening, good thing I had a perfect answer her question though.

"Distractions!"

 **Chapter 2 end**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo hows it going people! sorry it took me this long to post my Internets currently down so I am openly abusing the nearby free wifi in Mcdonalds just so I can post and write you this little AN.**

 **anyway kinda left you guys off on a cliffhanger but hey don't worry this is starting off where I left you guys.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 the deal with the she devil (literally that girl is a devil)**

"Distractions?" Rias asked me in a confused fashions while I just openly shrugged.

"Sorry that was the first thing that came to my head when you asked that." I openly admitted it not feeling an ounce of shame of what I just admitted was a dumb answer, but in my defense her initial was just as out of place as my dumb answer and therefore I have officially dissuaded the situation.

In reality I was just being an idiot.

"Uh ok, um Cynthia how about you go back home for a while I have my meeting with….sorry I never caught your name." Rias said politely while I just shrugged it off as the familiar poked her tongue at me before suddenly disappearing under a magic circle.

"Its alright I didn't exactly give my name out before to your friend, the name is….." giving a slight couple of seconds on coming up with a name I just screw it and went with my Discord username. "Jackson, you may call me Jack or Jackson either works with me but most people call me Jackson." I said with a polite smile and a bow to the princess of destruction.

What? I still like being a tad bit dramatic, if you have a problem with it you can sue me!

"Well Jack tell me, what brings you to seek a meeting with me?" the redhead asked her tone of voice turning more or less formal.

"Simple just thought I would tell you a couple things, things you may need to know sooner rather than later." I said plainly while I slipped my hands into my pockets.

"Things? You make it sound like it's an everyday occurrence, what could you tell me which I already know?" she simply challenged me with a small smirk on her face, well she asked for it.

"Well first off I'll tell you a couple things that only a select few would know, for example you are to be married to a flaming fried chicken with no sense of simple decorum and respect to the reincarnated kind, second your peerage is smaller than it should be for most high ranking devils your age but your smarter than that, thanks to your family drilling in a simple choose carefully stigma meaning you are looking for people who are powerful, am I correct or do I have to keep going deeper?" I asked watching as the redheads facial expression went from formal patience to wide eyed shock.

Funny the amount of info you can just get from watching just two seasons of DxD as well as reading quite a bit of Fanfics as well, you gotta love the internet for this shit.

"Ahem I see, so your words do have some truth behind them." Rias quickly recomposed trying to resettle her mask while I gave a simple smile and shrug.

"What can I say I know allot so do you wanna know what I know?" I questioned watching as the red haired girl sighed before giving me a blank stare.

"Well since you've been honest I would very much appreciate to know this information you have for me, but I must ask what is the payment for this information?" Rias questioned while I couldn't help but openly grin.

"Well your correct in that assumption, you see I know of what devils are capable of, you in particular I mean, I could ask for riches beyond my entire belief but you know that would too cheap, so I will only ask for one thing." I held up one finger to prove my point. "One single thing that you can give me and before you even say it no it is not your virginity." I said bluntly while the girl just blushed as I knew she was going to shut down that.

"Jeez, I'm not some fucked up molester girl." I said shaking my head disappointed like before giving her a large smirk.

"Fine what do I have that you want so much?" She questioned, finally we are getting somewhere.

"A chess piece."

At the sound of those 3 words I swore to undead lord of death himself that the entirety of the room went so silent I felt like I was stuck in the middle of space.

"You want a what" Rias's tone of voice dropped an octave while her mask dropped and she gave me a serious 'do not give me this shit' glare, oh boy it was so intimidating that I felt goosebumps sprout all over my body.

"A chess piece." I said once more, dropping the slightly arrogance I knew I was holding from my tone of voice as I tried to sound as sincere as possible. "It doesn't matter to me which one you pick, as long as you give me one piece I could be a pawn for all I care but I know something is better than nothing." I said, my voice slowly growing more and more serious as I stepped forward. "And trust me princess the information I have is going to be vital in not only helping yourself in the long run but also keep you living for another day."

As my words left my mouth I watched as Rias literally flinched with each word, her glare dropping as it was replaced with one of fear as I just stepped closer and closer until I was just standing a metre away from the girl.

"So tell princess do we have an accord?" I asked in my best Jack sparrow impression I could come up with on the fly while sticking my hand out.

I watched the girl's face show different emotions as she just simply contemplated my deal, my ever so simple but harshly important undertone deal. Hopefully the girl is smart enough to accept it and when she does I will not make her regret it.

That is until I meet Riser Phenex then all she is ever going to feel afterwards is regret.

Meh she'll get over it….I think…I hope.

"Deal." at those words my eyes widened and my mind went back to the real world as I watched the red haired girl quickly grasp my hand and squeezed before we both lightly shook our hands together.

Both our faces showing different emotions, Rias giving me a serious look while I gave me a smug smile.

"Well then what shall I tell you first?" I asked myself rhetorically while Rias simply gave an equal smile.

"Depends my new pawn." she replied while I just couldn't help but chuckle in response.

This was going to be fun.

 _ **Linebreak**_

Later that I sat on the couch and waited patiently as Rias gathered her peerage accordingly at lunch time while I stayed back in the club room and just let the rest of the current events follow through.

While my plan was simple there was shit tons of variables I would have missed if it wasn't for the fact I kept a cool head, for example if Rias wanted she could have called my bluff and threw me out, but she didn't thankfully.

Leaning back I took a long deep breath in and out while I just got used to…everything.

"Who knew being a devil would be this tiring." I mumbled feeling my body just being soooo…sluggish, it was kind of a shocker that body changed that much. Oh yeah forgot to mention Rias gave me one of her pawn pieces making me an official devil, which was fucking sweet until you realize your going to be sluggish in the day time for a while.

Yeah it was a downside but I was more of a night person than day person so I was alright with it.

"Got wonder though what the hell am I wearing?" I openly questioned finally realizing I was wearing some pretty weird clothes,and by clothes I meant they just seemed really stylish.

I mean for fucks sake I wore a short sleeved red flannel button up shirt, black jeans and a pair of black Jeans and finally a pair of black and white DC sneakers. How stylish could you get than that?

Didn't also help that I've been feeling some what off, I mean everything just feels so off it was like my world just took a turn and threw me at a rock and yelled at the top of its lungs 'GO FUCK WITH SOME OTHER CUNTS PLACE!', I mean shit it wasn't until I took a seat and actually thought about it I just noticed how everything just felt weird.

Like for example I roll my right hand and nothing cracks into place and there's no pain, I had a scar on my right elbow from the time I fell off my longboard the bitch fucking got infected and I had to spend a month cleaning it everyday. And let me tell you as disgusting as it may seemed it was even more of a bitch when you had a tendency to wince in pain every time you had to physically clean it with a wet cloth and soap.

Just remembering the pain caused a shudder to run through my spine, it was not the most fun I have ever had but I remembered times I got hurt and the scars I had accumulated over the years. Every scar was a reminder of the stupid shit I had been through and the pain I had to go through, admittedly I never got a broken bone which my mum was incredibly grateful for, we were not the most well off family but we got by, but every scar I had reminded me of the times I got knocked down and I got back up.

Leaning my head back against the couch I stared at the ceiling in wonder as I just tried to understand what the hell was going on. I mean I know I'm in DxD but that should not be a liable excuse as to why my body felt so off like this but it just didn't make sense!

"It's not like I've reverted into a 17 year old or something!" I finally yelled in frustration but suddenly froze and I pulled my head back down, my eyes widened in realization.

"Oh fuck to the hell no." I whispered out before throwing my body off the couch and made an immediate B line to nearby bathroom as I just threw the curtain like door open and I just threw myself in front of the mirror and just stared.

No longer did I had the start to a light neckbeard the small soul patch on my chin was completely reduced to a small patch of hair, no longer did my skin look like it was sunburned and as tanned as it used to be as I had a light normal even white like tan across my face and to make things more heart dreading was my short curly hair looked like was completely cut into a fairly short fade, I mean it was as if I had just gotten of the hair dressers.

It was official I no longer looked like the 20 year old that I was, instead I now looked like a 17 year old with a moderately average body, the fact I haven't really sweated as much as I did when I walked to the school should have been an instant tip off. But I was more focused on meeting Rias than everything else so I really took no real mind to my body until now.

"Oh for fucks sake." I couldn't help but moan in honest annoyance seeing as I was hoping for a different start not…this shit.

Now this may seem confusing to most but I know logically in many SI's that if you place them in a different world in their own body they would do everything in their power to shape up and get into better physical condition, which would make their long journey of constant training worth something. It was like something of a self accomplishment that they went through all this and look how far they've gone and it makes their story so much more interesting.

And with me that was something I was kinda looking forward to, grow stronger become fit and help people along the way, but instead like most SI's I was given a predetermined path of the least resistance.

AKA while being placed inside an alright body that was ten times better than my original body is cool it loses the sense of self accomplishment, yeah the writers decided to turn their SI's focus on different things they could accomplish like how some SI's decide to just work on something else that seemed just as hard as before and you have the sense of accomplishment but it just feels cheated as they were not in the same body they were in before they were placed in this world, so the meaning behind the accomplishment is just ruined.

"Sigh this is going to fun." I muttered in annoyance knowing fully well everything was not going to end well.

Then again that was just my pessimistic tendency to look down on certain situations that seem too damn good to be true, like this one right here.

"I feel like I'm rehashing 17 again but instead of basket ball it's supernatural world and instead of kids I'm going to be dealing with the supernatural world and its even more fucked up children." I couldn't help but say it while I rubbed my temples and tried to think of the good things.

Too bad that just lead to me thinking about my family that I was going to miss, the amount of stories I will most likely never write or read again, my medication that I needed to take despite now being a devil I still believed at least one of those pills dealing with my depression would definitely help me in the long run and finally my glasses, that's right my fucking glasses.

Despite having alright eyesight I still need them cause I had a tendency to get eye aches without them when I was in high school.

So whoever the fuck sent me here or what could you just do me one fucking favor and just send me a pair of my glasses please!?

…

After a minute of taking long calming breaths I slowly removed myself from the bathroom and made my way back to the clubrooms couch which I proceeded to fall on top and laying there casually.

And just like that I felt like I was back in home in my bed after a long days of work just wondering what the hell I was doing with my life and just like then I started to just drift off to sleep without a care of the world.

"Sigh this is bullshit." I couldn't help but mumble out before I finally lost consciousness.

This was one hell of a deal with the devil that's for sure.

 **Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo hows it going im going to be quick and say this is where things get well interesting and you will see why**

 **with that hope you enjoy laters**

* * *

Chapter 4 the beginning to an incredibly shit day(/night)

Ahhh the night, might not seem like it but I am quite the night owl, I mean I stay up and do more shit at night than I do during the day. Still though when I wake up it's usually in morning not like what 10 at night?

Staring blankly at the nearby ticking old wall clock I saw the time was about quarter past 10 so yeah 10:15pm, weird.

"Arara it appears our newest member has finally woken up." hearing the light seductive giggle I looked over from my sitting position and saw a busty looking girl walk over, her smile light but kind while her eyes half lidded and her long raven dark hair was tied up into a fairly long high ponytail.

"Uuuuuh do I um k-know you?" I couldn't help but stutter out but quickly shook my head of that stupid speech thing, really should have stopped it when Rias finally popped into the room the second time, but it appeared my 17 year old body was going through puberty, literally the last thing I needed on my list of crap to deal with in DxD.

"Ufufu I'm Akeno Himejima, it's lovely to meet my new kouhai, I am Rias's Queen piece but from what Rias has told me and everyone else you already know us." hearing her say this my eyes quickly darted from the girl as I finally took notice at the two other people who sat across from me on the other couch.

"Hello." the blond haired teen said while he delicately cleaned a simple katana in his hand, his smile seeming to be a tad bit perfect as well as his handsome features adding to the fact he looked very charming especially to the fairer sex and maybe those on the end of the sexuality plain.

While the blonde smiled at me, the girl from before who let me in this morning just sat next to him ignoring my initial presents in favor of devouring a piece of what looked like strawberry shortcake.

"Uh hi." I awkwardly replied back with a wave to the two before shaking my head and then slowly massaging my temples, it was at this point my mind blank as I tried to think of some kind of subject to discuss so I don't create a rift of awkwardness between me and these well veterans.

And by veterans I meant that these people have been reincarnated as devils longer than I have, which in my book counts them as veterans.

"Well your awake good, maybe we can finally get to some real business." I heard the familiar voice of Rias, my head quickly turning and looking over my shoulder, I stared at the soft smiling redhead whos sat behind her large fancy desk her blue green eyes stared directly back into my own blue eyes.

"Morning to you too." I couldn't help but mouth as the girl just rolled her eyes, while I heard Akeno give off a small hum of giggle.

"Yes, but not to seem like that girl but we had a deal remember." Rias told me rather than reminded in a more question like state which in a way would be very polite but it appeared the girl wasn't very patient.

"Yes we do, so where would you like to begin, Riser? The vatican? Oh how about the holder of the dragon booster?" I asked casually before rolling shoulders, huh this is actually a pretty comfy couch damn I haven't this comfortably in a while.

"Hold you know who the hold of the dragon booster is?" Akeno questioned, her eyes wide and her face turned into shock.

"Who." Rias said seriously as she sounded like she didn't want to be bullshitted out of this.

"That's the thing, in most cases you already know him." I said seriously standing up and walking towards the nearby window, my eyes blinking and absolutely readjusting to the dark outside perfectly, huh well this is pretty cool and useful.

"We do?" Kiba finally spoke up his tone sounding more or less shocked at this simple revelation, which in turn made me question seriously how far was I until canon just dropped in?

"You do, the thing is he's kinda famous in this school and you've got to be living under some dense rocks to not know him." I said leaning into the window my eyes zooming in and out somewhat like a sniper scope with extra zoom. This was great and all but everything still feels kind fuzzy, I may still need my glasses after all, damn really wished I had them still.

"Whos that famous that we would know?" Akeno openly questioned while I just rubbed my eyes feeling my eyes just refocus. Damn who knew that my eyes would still be screwed up even after I freaking reincarnated into a devil, sigh fuck it, I'll just deal with it in the old fashion way and just get some glasses.

"Issei Hyoudou." I instantly answered while the question while I openly wondered if Rias could either hook me up with some magic glasses that readjusted to my eyes or with some money so I can go and get my eyes tested and get some glasses ordered, I mean she's pretty good for the money. But for obvious reasons she would rather give her servants the best of the best so I may end up with some sweet ass magic glasses.

"Hey Rias could you hook me up on some magic glasses, my eyes are really stuffed up and this is going to annoy me until I get something for my eyes." I said turning to the girl in question who just sat at her desk and just silently stared directly at me with wide eyes, in fact now that I noticed it everyone was staring at me with wide eyed looks.

"What?" I asked while they just stared at me blankly.

"Hyoudou, the number 1 pervert in the entire school, is the holder of the boosted gear?" Koneko, the adorable mascot of the peerage finally asked. I just nodded in agreement.

"But he's weak, how could someone like him have one of the most powerful longlious in the world?" Kiba questioned as I just shrugged.

"Don't particularly know or really care, but know this the fallen have their eye on him." I said seriously while folding my arms, I mean they were at first but apparently someone decided to change those orders of keeping an eye on to 'let's kill the fuckwit' and to be honest that was dick move.

And since it happened on devil territory that incident would have been practically a declaration for war if it weren't for the cool headedness of both Sona and Rias who both decided to ignore the attack and not tell their siblings what happened. Really I seriously wonder what the hell was going through Rias's mind then other than 'Oooo look new pawn!'.

"So the fallen know he has the boosted gear, this is troubling news." Rias said while I shook my head, she wasn't wrong about the trouble but she was wrong on one thing.

"Not really they just know he has a sacred gear not which one he has." I informed the girl as she just nodded in understanding.

"And how do you know of this?" Akeno asked, which kinda surprised me that she would straight up ask basic questions like this, kinda of impressive she was actually thinking now that I think about it.

"I know a lot of things Akeno." I said seriously before giving her sad look. "And I know enough to say your family are fucked up." I said seriously, which was not true but I had an understanding implication of it since her back story during season two was very blunt in how she was treated, so with that knowledge and also adding the knowledge of what I've read in quite a bit of fanfic's I got a really basic back story on Akeno.

And it was really sad from my understanding.

But it appeared that with that sort of info Akeno just froze in slight shock before looking down in worry before I shook my head. "Don't worry about it, who the hell am I going to tell? I'm a devil for fucks sake, who the hell is going to openly believe that." I said at least trying to reassure Akeno, even if I admit that this was a pretty piss poor way to do it.

"Well then, since you haven't been lying I can assure you Akeno he won't tell a living soul about this." Rias jumped in while I just gave her a blank look and wondered am I really that easy to read? Or was Sona lying about being able to read my mind?

"So what do we then?" Koneko finally asked getting us back on track which was internally grateful for.

"Well I suppose we keep an eye on Mr Hyoudou until the fallen's decide to make their move on him." Rias said her eyes moving to me as I just nodded in agreement with this plan seeing as this probably a great indicator when Canon really started.

"Koneko, you and Kiba do your best to keep your eye on Mr Hyoudou during the evening and night." Rias said seriously while I caught onto what she just said.

"Hold on, evening and night? What about the day?" I asked, curious as to what Rias meant.

Turned out her only answer to that question was a simple grin in my direction while I quickly understood what that meant instantly.

"Oh fuck to the hell-"

Linebreak

"Hello my name is Jackson Henare, it is lovely to be here in Japan." I greeted the class politely on the outside I had a blank look while in the inside I wanted to run straight towards the nearest window and leap out of it hoping on the way down I would die just as soon as I hit the ground. But knowing DxD, the chances that a pair of perverted idiots surviving a two-story drop like it was nothing were probably pretty high and I'd most likely walk off the fall as if I had just jumped off the last pair of stairs.

"Thank you for your quick introduction Mr. Henare, you can sit behind Mr. Hyoudou." with the teachers instructions the student in question lazily held up his hand while I just sighed seeing as the girls were looking at me like I was some kind of exotic kitten and the boys were glaring daggers at me.

Well sorry to disappoint you guys it's not like I wanted to have this stupid fucking body.

Moving down the rows my eyes moved to the teen who just glared and basically internally wished for my instant death to fall onto me, huh wow who knew Issei was this easy to read? Hmmm makes me wonder is this what Sona meant by I was that easy to read?

More questions for later though I needed to sit down, shut up and openly ignore the entirety of class as going back to high school was pretty much a fucking nightmare to me.

*sigh* "Let's get this over with." I mumbled adjusting my collar as I had removed the ribbon and left my uniform jacket open because having it closed like everyone else just felt too restricting.

Still though I wondered when Rias was going to finally drop my glasses off, cause I was going to need them if was going to be here.

Linebreak

This is fucking boring!

Seriously I think I fell asleep at least twice being here, first time was during math which was understandable since I was terrible at math back in the day and second time was during was it English or science? Shit even I don't remember that's how bored I was.

Still though I guess the one thing that made this not as boring was the people around me. AKA the girls who decided to surround my desk like I was a lonely gazel that was separated from they're pack while the girls were the hyena's getting a lucky day with surrounding this lonely being that represented me.

"So tell us where are you from?" one of the girls asked her eyes half lidded while the other girls openly giggled in delight while I somewhat squirmed in my seat uncomfortable with the amount of attention I am now suddenly receiving.

"Uh New Zealand." I replied more or less unsure what was going on.

"Oooooo, I know New Zealand! Is it true everyone plays rugby 24/7?" a random girl asked while I just blinked in surprise, oh look an opportunity to not feel awkward.

"Uh, no actually, while rugby is our national sport, not everyone plays it 24/7 and if we did we'd have more people with concussions than people helping them." I somewhat joked watching as the girls casually giggled along, huh, that was easy what next?

"Um, didn't I see you out front before yesterday morning?" Another girl asked as I just nodded in agreement.

"Actually yeah I was just getting the lay of the land the student council president was kind enough to show me around for a while." I replied casually as the girls seemed to beam at that while they quickly whispered to themselves.

"Hmph, what's so great about that?" a voice suddenly popped up, surprising me as the girls turned and openly glared at three individuals, all I knew well just couldn't remember the other twos names very well but hey at least I recognized one of them instantly.

"Elgh what's the perverted trio doing here!?" one of the girls yelled in anger causing a near symbiotic relationship of similar yells to happen at once.

"Hmph, we just wanted to ask the new guy an important question." the glasses wearing pervert asked casually' while the other two nodded in agreement.

"No, don't you dare corrupt him!" the same girl yelled while the rest of them openly voiced their opinions, this was not going well that much I could tell.

"No we must know, tell us new guy the simple truth of life and it's the greatest portion of a man's life!" the final one of the three finally spoke as I knew him the most. "So tell us which is better BOOBS OR BUTTS!?" Issei roared as I just couldn't I mean I know he's serious but.

…

"What the fuck?! Ahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh out as that came literally out of nowhere, seriously I expected this question to be asked a tad later not straight up right in front of me, damn it. "OH fucking hell. *sigh* In all in honesty though, thats none of your fucking business." I said quickly dropping the smiling face and gave Issei a serious look which made the three physically jump backwards in fear.

"Seriously you're asking me my preference out in the open and expect a serious answer when in reality that could pretty much detrimental to my own reputation in this school, so why the hell would I give you a straight up answer." I said leaning back in my seat while I folded my arms. "Then again when it does come to actually reputation I remember back in my old school I was known as the guy who fucked up everything and in so I'm going to contradict myself when I say I'm a butts kinda guy who thinks tits are added bonus to a girls physique."

Even though I did just contradict myself I just wanted the world to know openly that my idea of reputation is nothing good and I honestly couldn't give a rats fucking ass. I already got the shit of it all back in my world so why the hell should it be different here?

"And with that I'm going to go lunch I am fucking hungry." I said getting out of my seat and casually and politely making my way through the stunned crowd of girls who just stared at me in utter shock before officially making my way outside of the class.

Thankfully, Rias decided to drop me 20,000 yen for lunch so I was pretty much set for it.

"Why are you leaving the target?" I heard a cool voice ask, stopping me in my tracks while I gave the person in question a blank look.

"You and I both know he ain't going anywhere so there's no point in me openly staying in a room full of people who want to barge into my personal life." I said casually staring down at Koneko's own blank looking face.

"Understandable." was all she said nodding and walking off leaving me to just watch her walk off with a frown.

Seriously I know she has some problems but that girl's more emotionless in real life than she is in the anime, maybe with Issei's involvement she'd actually be able to show some real emotion rather than just hide everything behind a blank look. Speaking of experience of course a couple people can actually change your outlook on a lot of things, so this will be a very long road for this girl to finally help heal herself.

That or I could do something to speed up the process, but knowing me I'd more likely cause the process to fuck up on itself. So, for now, I'm just going to hang back and let things play out for a while. Shaking my head of the idea, I decide my time was better getting something into my stomach than just hand around and do nothing but stand around and moan to myself about what I was going to do next.

Walking off I decided to find the cafeteria and get something to eat, that is, until my highly sensitive hearing caught something that made me stop mid-step.

"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead"

Hearing the soft sounds of lyrics my head darted to the cause of the sound, eyes narrowing at the nearby closed off classroom. Tilting my head in curiosity I slowly walked over, who could be singing? I actively wondered who that is until I kinda got my answer as I peeked through the slightly open door and saw a smiling girl sitting at a piano her hands gliding along the sleek ivory keys as she played the melodic sounds of what I believed was Dancing with the Devil by I think it was Breaking Benjamin.

"Close your eyes, so many days go by, Easy to find what's wrong, Harder to find what's right" She sung, her voice light with each lyric before her hands slammed down, her head pulled back as she sung the pre-chorus. "I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't stay long, in this world so wrong!"

Taking a short breath, I watch mesmerized before watching as she let herself go as the chorus rang through the air.

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, Don't you dare look at him in the eye, As we dance with the devil tonight!"

Her hands danced along the keys, each finger depressing on each note, every time feeling my muscles and body suddenly move on its own, my own mind more or less mesmerized by this girls voice it was almost like she was calling me in, until suddenly she stopped and I just-Hold on what the hell just happened?

Stopping myself, I finally shook my head and blinked away the confusion as I finally realized what just happened.

"It appears even devils can be serenaded, hmmm, strange and here I thought your kind was harder to convince otherwise." Hearing that, my eyes darted back to the girl who casually spun around on her seat. Her face giving me a highly smug smile while her entire body looked completely and utterly relaxed on her seat.

"Do I…know you?" I wondered while the girl just shook her head.

"No, and your Master doesn't know either, unless of course I make my presence known or that I am ordered to." The girl said before flipping a couple locks of her black short styled hair over her shoulder.

"Uh ok,uh, don't exactly know what your on about but, uh, I'm a gonna get myself some lunch soooo yeah laters." I said casually in the most awkward tone of voice I had before turning and walking back to the door.

"Oh and here I thought you would be curious as to why a Yokai such as myself would be doing in Devil\s territory." Hearing that I stopped mid step and suddenly realized what she really was.

"I thought sirens are Greek mythology, not Japanese Shinto." I said turning back around and gave her a curious look since sirens were indeed more Greek than Japanese.

"Your correct in that base assumption but I am known as a Ningyo, and I could go onto more of what I am but I have a feeling you would more or less like to know what is a Yokai doing in Devil territory." The so called Yokai said,her smile still as smug as ever, while inside my head I casually wondered if Yasaka had sent to here?

Knowing my knowledge I only knew so much of the Nine tailed fox and literally all I do know of the woman is through via Fanfiction and I've been wondering honestly who this woman was or better yet, why would such a probably proud leader of the Yokai faction openly agree to allowing Devils live anywhere near japan?

Once again questions have been asked just as soon as I got some simple answers and in so the cycle will continue onwards.

"I could come up with a lot of reasons but I could only come down to Yasaka had openly agreed to a simple peace treaty between the devil faction and yokai faction giving the territory over to the devil was shown as a gift of good faith between the two factions, but seeing you here and telling me that you're a yokai and seeing as you haven't told the territory leaders means that your here to keep on eye on the devils residing here." I openly deduced watching as the Yokai openly clapped her hand in a impressed fashion.

"Well look at you, first day as a devil and your already proving your more intelligent by the second." The Yokai said not disagreeing with my notions which was a dead giveaway that I was right, which to me is more or less a surprise usually I am very off on these things but hey, I will take this lucky guess as a win.

"Well other than I think you can figure out the rest of why I am here on your own." The girl said before making her way to the exit while I just blinked in confusion as she walked out of the classroom.

Shaking my head I quickly followed after her but as soon as I ran outside of the classroom she was just gone.

"The fuck just happened?" I openly questioned myself as I remembered the answers lead to more questions trope pop back up in my head leaving to facepalm in annoyance, really I should have seen this coming DxD has got Yokai that don't actively trust Devils so of course they are going to send spies to the devil faction, because that's perfectly fucking logical and was definitely not out right going to be annoying to the other party at all.

Seeing as my annoyance of school has now skyrocketed to another level, I decided that this day was not going to be ruined as long as I had lunch.

*RING*

…

"Son of a fucking whore."

Chapter 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys, sorry for not uploading. been kind of focused on another story I've been working on and then i've got like about...over 3 more projects.**

 **so yeah i'm busy.**

 **on other news this chapter is going to be short, sorry but i have a reason for that.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 housing situation and wondering about other situations.**

"Soooooo, the first thing you're want me to do is deliver some fliers?" I asked, gesturing to the small stack of fliers located on Rias's desk.

"Yes, and seeing as how this is going to take a while, we have a bike that you can use to deliver the fliers." Rias provided while I just nodded in understanding.

"Alright, but, uh, I know we didn't exactly talk about this last night seeing as I kinda slept here, but um whats my housing situation? Cause I can't exactly crash in the old school building every night." I asked, seeing as this was a logical and simple question. As much as I liked these couches, I needed an actual house to live in, not some random ass building.

"Well, Akeno and I have been talking about this, and we have already come up with something, so you don't have to worry about it. You can just keep your attention on the job." Rias said as her tone really ticked me off. She was sounding kind of passive-aggressive while Akeno, who was nearby, just openly giggled in delight.

"Normally I would, but I have a feeling that this housing situation is going to bug me more than today's little encounter." I said, wincing as Rias gave me a serious look as I somewhat remembered that I told her about my encounter with the Ningyo yokai from before.

And let me tell you, Rias was not amused by that at all.

"And with that I am off. Rias, remember to, uh, get me those glasses soon. I'm going to need them." I quickly reminded as I grabbed the fliers and walked off to the exit.

"Devils don't need glasses, our eyesight is perfect." Rias replied while I just gave her a chuckle before actively giving a response.

"Ha! That's what you think. Now get me those glasses!" I yelled before finally leaving the room and letting out a sigh of relief. Finally, I was out of there and damn, I have never felt that awkward around a small group of people in my life.

Oh well, at least my housing situation is fixed so I won't be sleeping on couches tonight!

 _ **Linebreak**_

"You're making me sleep on a couch in the middle of shrine?" I openly questioned the raven-haired girl as she had teleported me to my new living arrangements. Said arrangements turned out to be Akeno's own home. This is going to be a bitch, I can already tell.

"Well, my other guest rooms are somewhat used as storage while the other bedrooms are quite cluttered, so it's either the couch or you could possibly join me in my own bed." Akeno said while I just heard her give off a light giggle.

"Taking the couch." I said, casually walking over to the couch, my eyes quickly roamed around what I assumed was the living area, which looked like it was a cross between modern Japanese living and old style japanese with the large placemat flooring, it was both an experience and somewhat of a culture shock to my system.

"Yes, while I do enjoy being a shrine priestess, it doesn't mean I do not enjoy the more modern living of life." Akeno said, her voice shaking me out of my initial shock.

"Oh! Um, uh, you have a beautiful home." I admitted honestly as the home itself had an interesting look of class and style to it despite its clash between modern and not-so-modern features.

Among the modern features were a plasma screen, modern shelving units, art work, a coffee table and a cream of the crop simple lounge sweet. The couch itself was black leather and looked pretty comfy, with a couple throw pillows and a white fleece blanket sitting on top.

"Thank you, would you like something to eat or maybe have a bath?" hearing Akeno openly ask I just turned to her and shrugged in response.

"I'm pretty alright, had something to eat and I guess I could go for a bath." I said silently reminding myself I haven't exactly had a shower in the last 2 days, so I was pretty filthy in my case.

"Well, thankfully I washed the clothes you wore yesterday, so you can wear them after your bath." Akeno said, her smile large and bright while I just stared at her with an awkward look. She washed my clothes? That's well out of the norm for someone to do for someone they never really met before, but ok then.

Feeling slightly weirded out by this sudden act of kindness, I didn't question it and just followed her towards what I presumed was a simple bathroom. "Wow, I figured this was a bathroom, not a bathhouse." I openly awed in slight shock as I walked out into the place with nothing but a towel covering my lower region.

And before anyone says anything I did make sure I was taking this bath by myself. Akeno said she'll take a bath much later, but for now she said the bathhouse was mine for a while.

"Well, guess I should try this bath thing." I said, actively remembering the steps I should take before soaking myself in the bath. The reasons behind how I know should be self-explanatory, but for those who don't, I'll give you a hint: it starts with A and ends in E.

With that out of the way, I just let my body go through the motions while my mind just wandered.

It was at this time that I could finally think openly as to what the hell was going on. The first time, it happened was when I was left in the club room by myself, but at that time I was less focused on the events to happen and more on my own physical change. Said change was drastic as hell, but it led to me forgetting about the shit that is going to happen.

First is the start of canon, or what I like to call the Raynare arc, which is the first arc where the main character is actually secretly traumatized. The only why I know that was through the magic of deduction, AMVs and general conversations on Discord about the series, and man did I learn quite a bit.

Apparently, during season 3, the girls of Issei's supposed harem gun for him and every single pervy moment that happens in front of the perv was stopped as he believed that the girls were attracted to his power more than his general personality. That was actually pretty chivalrous of the cunt, but thanks to the damn trauma caused by Raynare, he's unable to trust another woman who opens up to him on the spot.

So to stop this while not making a big difference, I was going to have to play the offensive and kill the damn bitch before she played the Yuma card.

Finally rinsing off the water, I took a minute to breath in and out and let my muscles relax before making my way to the main event, the bath itself.

Slipping into the bath I allowed my mind to open up just as I released a sigh of relief.

"Back to the plan at hand." I muttered openly before leaning back in edge of the bath my eyes stared up into the star filled sky.

After Raynare comes an even more troublesome arc, the Riser arc.

Just thinking about it makes me cringe. The thought of the third-person-talking douche putting his hands over Rias pissed me off. It also pissed me off that he talks in the third person. But most of all, he openly decided it was a fucking great idea to plop his own sister in his own peerage full of women who are most likely very sexually active with the flaming overcooked cunt.

Shaking my head, I decided to think less of the dick and more on how was I going to deal with him.

Kicking his ass in my current condition was a literal death sentence and the only real way I could come up with winning against the dickhead would be if Rias had some more time to properly train not only Asia and Issei but herself as well. With that in mind, an idea came up: maybe that was it? Instead of getting as strong as possible as soon as possible maybe all we need is more time to plan and train.

With what they had in 10 days of constant training, what could everyone do in a month of constant training? Yeah, that could work. 1 month of constant training can or better yet will make taking down Riser a lot easier.

But that led to the question of how could I get a month out of this?

Thinking about it logically, all I would have to do is appeal to the fairness of it all, 10 days to train not only the experienced members but also training the newly reincarnated members is highly unfair and would leave them at a serious disadvantage. After that, I would propose a month for training, which, coming from me, a lowly pawn, would probably make the douche laugh out loud, decide to humor my request, and go along with it.

And with that, we have our Riser arc fleshed out and ready for the grandest roast I have cooked up.

With that, all I needed to do was plan for season 2 and go from there.

"This is going to be one hell of a show." I finally said smiling up at the sky as I just thought about the coming storms and how I was going to fuck it up.

Now that I think about it, how the hell am I going to survive the first 2 seasons anyway?

…

…

…

"I knew forgot something."

 **Chapter 5 end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup everyone here's chapter 6.**

 **And for the sake of it I will say that this is going to be a while when the next chapter is posted but that's only because I got shit tons of stories I'm working on, but don't worry I'm not abandoning this one.**

 **anyway onto the reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 another day another unneeded explanation.**

 _Chirp chirp chirp_

"Aaaaaargh." I groaned in annoyance. I hate mornings. Seriously, if you gave me the choice of destroying the entirety of terrorism or the sun, I would pick the sun first then quickly regret it like the idiot that I am. But seriously, this is fucking shiiiiiiiiiiit. I have never felt this damn tired in the morning.

"Morning." I heard a soft voice call out while I slowly opened my eyes and saw a pair of violet eyes looking back down on my own blue eyes... Oh shit, it's Akeno.

*Sigh* "Morning." I said, pulling my hands up and rubbing my eyes.

"You look like you had quite the good rest." Akeno said while I just stretched my body out, feeling the muscles strain for a quick few seconds before feeling the creaks in my body crack into place.

"No *yawn* kidding." I said yawning before slowly pulling the blanket off my body while I sat up in place.

"Oh my." I heard Akeno say while I just gave her a confused look before looking down on myself and quickly remembering how I took my shirt off last night. Oof, yeah I don't sleep with my shirt on sometimes, which is pretty strange but hey, not like anyone else can judge me and my sleeping habits.

"So other than ogling me, what brings the owner of the house to my 'not really bed?'" I questioned, scratching my head before trying and most likely failing to fix my bedhead, which was a daily occurrence even though I am in a younger, fitter version of my body.

"I just thought you would like breakfast before we head to school." Akeno said, her kind smile plastered on her face before she gave off a small giggle and walked off. "I washed your uniform and you can get changed in the bathroom." Akeno said while I looked over to the coffee table to see my clothes were sitting there all neatly folded and perfectly clean.

"Thanks!" I called out, picking up my nearby discarded shirt, slipping it on before getting off the couch, grabbing my uniform and trudging my way back to the bathroom. I barely remembered how many corners I took but at least I made it there.

Later, I came back stumbling into what I guessed was the kitchen in time to see Akeno turn to me with a plate of food that I guessed was breakfast. On the plate there were some eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. 'What a simple breakfast for a not so simple devil' I couldn't help but think as I greeted the girl with a polite wave before openly helping her set the table nearby.

"So I never asked, but how was your night delivering yesterday?" Akeno asked me as I remembered not telling anyone what happened, but I knew it wasn't too bad.

"Nothing exciting, just dropped off the leaflets and tried not to run into any active fallen in the area." I answered watching as Akeno lightly bit her lip but nodded in understanding.

"I bet you're wondering how much I know about your situation." I said casually taking a bite out of my piece of toast. Looking up I watched as a myriad of emotions went through her face before settling to an openly confused look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akeno said, playing the indifferent card and going back to her own meal.

"Yeah sure, and you're not half-fallen." I said in a casual tone, watching as the girl flinched in response. Got ya.

"H-how did you-?"

"I know a lot of things. For one, your father is an absolute prick for leaving you and your mother, Koneko's emotionless is caused by her upbringing as a hunted nekoshou, Kiba is a survivor of the Holy Sword Project and Rias feels like her freedom is in jeopardy because of a stupid arranged marriage." Pausing to take a quick sip of my juice, I gave Akeno a blank look of understanding. "Don't worry about it so much. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here in this house."

With that, silence washed through the room as the only thing I could hear was the clinking and clanking of utensils along the porcelain plates.

Afterwards, me and Akeno silently did the dishes, got our things, and left the shrine via teleportation circle. Thankfully, unlike Issei, I have quite a bit of magical power so I didn't need to openly walk everywhere like he did. Rias explained that I would be able to teleport by myself after I'm taught how to use magic.

Which has brought my mind to another little thing I needed to figure out: how the fuck am I going to defend myself?

Magic being the main use of everything in the supernatural, I decided it would be a perfect baby step in learning to survive in this dreadful world of OP crap. First though, was asking myself what kind of element should I train myself in? Should I use lightning? Water? Fire? Earth? Air? Or hell, even gravity, cause why the fuck not? It's DxD, shit is always fucking popping out of nowhere.

Kinda like that kid with Annihilation Maker. The kid uses it for basic shit because his mind was completely and utterly unimaginative. Fuck, if I had that power, people would be bowing down to me just to keep me from using my own imagination on the world. Also kinda pisses me off how some SI's that are given Annihilation Maker just think so small. For fuck's sake, you've watched anime and all you can think of is making living weapons? Fucking get creative for once. How about making a literal Gundam or maybe a Transformer. Shit I don't know, just be creative! Don't think small, think big, like Way Big from Ben 10, or hell, maybe even Zoids. Fucking Zoids would be fucking awesome!

But, moving back to the subject at hand. Hmmm, maybe I could recreate an HF blade? I mean the real science behind it is that the sword is just vibrating so fast that the blade generates its own lightning because of the fast moving atoms generating an electrical charge. Thinking more about it, magic for a devil in DxD is simply just imagine the spell, push the power into it, and there's your spell. But what if I could do that for a sword?

"You ready to go?" hearing Akeno's voice pulling me back to reality.

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure." I said, remembering what was going on. I decided to tuck the idea in my head for experimentation later. If it works then I will have an ACE in the hole just in case shit decides to go down.

With a flash, a large red magic circle popped under our feet, my eyes moving down and staring at the large glyphs slowly rotating in a circular fashion. Being somewhat interested in the magic circle, I knew this was just one of a couple million that everyone in the supernatural uses, so this shouldn't impress me. But it does anyway cause this shit is fucking awesome.

"Here we go." Akeno said as I was more or less blinded by a bright red light for about 3 seconds. As quick as it came, the light died down and I no longer found myself inside of Akeno's home, but back inside of the club room.

"I see you two are up and about." Hearing the voice I casually turned to the now smirking Rias sitting at her desk looking over different pieces of paper work that sat on her desk accordingly.

"Morning, President, would you like your usual morning tea?" Akeno questioned politely while I just waved to Rias and moved to sit down on the couches.

"Yes please, and while your getting my tea, me and my new pawn can talk more." Rias said while I just looked up and stared at her blankly. I mean it's not like we don't have anything to talk about, but she might be wondering more about the dragon booster or something else entirely.

"So, Jackson, since you are my new servant I must ask how do you know so much?" Rias questioned while I just shrugged.

"Rather not say, Rias, and I am not _going_ to say anything, not only for your safety but for my own." I replied more or less in a professional manner, watching as the redhead pursed her lips and gave me an adorable pout. "But don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know when the time comes. For now, just let me adjust to the new, well everything."

Rias simply nodded before going back to her paperwork while I just silently leaned back in the couch, the quiet club room only being filled with sounds of light breathing and rustling of paper. Usually, I would use this quiet time to pull up my phone and check out some fanfics that have updated, maybe look up some funny gameplay moments online. Unfortunately, I don't exactly have my phone. But that does remind me of the basic needs that I don't have such as clothes, pens, books, oh shit. What the hell am I going to work out of when I finally decide to actually do school work?

"Rias, can I ask for some money so I can go and get some clothes and stuff? You know, so I'm not always jumping to and from only two lots of clothes that I own?" I asked, watching as the redhead looked up from her paperwork and smiled It was as if an idea suddenly popped in her head.

"Well, since we don't have any important contracts, I believe I am free after school. So how about you and I go out and look for something." Rias suggested while I just blinked in surprise. Huh, I did not expect an answer like that.

"Uh, sure that could work." I said, agreeing to it with no real problem.

"Arara, did I just hear that right? President, did you just openly ask your new servant out on a date? My my, well aren't you bold?" Hearing this, I somewhat froze in surprise.

Oh boy, here we go, more shit I don't need on my plate.

"It's not a date Akeno." I said, wondering if this was going to be a recurrence from the buxom girl…. yeah, that was a trick question. This is most likely revenge for me not really telling her anything at breakfast.

"No! Uh, I mean *Ahem* no, of course it isn't a date." Rias assured my claim. Thank you, Rias, at least I know I can count on you.

"Was that hesitance I heard in your voice, President?" Akeno replied as I blinked and turned to the girl in question as she looked shocked and had a red tint around her cheeks.

"A-A-Akeno, t-t-that's none of your-uh u…" Rias stuttered as she quickly looked away from me with a blush on her face. Seriously? Is she serious right now? Fuck's sake, she is.

At this point, I couldn't help but just greet my face personally with my best friend hand. I have not facepalmed this hard since the last discord incident on the server and let me tell you, it was fucking bad. Like 'Holy shit, you are stupid' bad mixed with 'The fuck did you do now, cunt!?' All in all, it was bad.

"I am going to go to class now, and when I come back I hope I don't hear about this conversation again." I said to the two as I just got up and made my way out of the building, knowing full well that my statement was not going to happen at all.

Because teenage girls just loooooooove to make it just that much more interesting.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Foreigner, I heard you asked Rias Gremory out on a date!"

"...Que?" was my only response, seeing as I gave the bald-headed idiot the most confused look I had ever given anyone in my life. Where the hell did he hear this?

"Don't look confused! Rumor has it you just asked out Rias and she accepted, you bastard!" the glasses-wearing dickhead yelled out, tears rolling down his cheeks as he and his bald-headed friend glared at me with so much hate. It was somewhat shocking how I could actually see flames coming off of them, kinda reminded me of Sanji if I was being honest.

"Um, and you care why?" I decided to test the waters on this one, see if they'll explode in fiery rage and send flaming kicks to my head or do something stupid, my bet was the latter but I will be honestly surprised if they did the former.

"Why. Why? Why!? WHYYYYYYYYYY!?" the two roared, slamming their hands on my desk as they loomed right over me. They glared at me with absolute hatred.

"You ask us why we care!? You've broken one of the most sacred silent rules in this school, which every man knows, AND YOU ASK US WHY WE CARE!?" the duo roared in perfect sync, which somewhat scared me, but what they said make me ask one thing and one thing only.

"...Dafaq are you guys on, and can I have some?"

It seemed like hearing this made the two burn even hotter than before as their hate seemed to increase tenfold. Fucking hell, if Sanji was here, I don't know if he would join the two or be openly proud that a bunch of perverts were following his lead, or beat them to a bloody pulp. Now that I think about it, that's a fairly disturbing thought.

"How could you not know of the silent rules!?" the roared even louder, somewhat making me flinch as that kind of hurt my devil hearing. Ow.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because someone forgot tell me or maybe it's because its my second day here ya dipshits." I said as blunt as my voice could go, watching with a blank look as the two didn't falte. In fact, it looked like they were even more pissed than before.

"And I'm pretty sure Rias has every right to date whoever the fuck she wants whenever the fuck she wants. Also, get your facts straight you idiots. I didn't ask her out." I said watching as the two calmed down then and there, their flames now extinguished as they looked relieved.

Let's change that shall we?

"She asked me out and I said yes." And like that, the world came 'round, cause the flames of pure hate came back and were no longer burning orange like before but were now blue. And if you know the difference between fire when it changes colors, you know that it's bad.

"Why, you-!"

 _*RING*_

"And like that, I am _literally_ saved by the bell." I whispered, watching as the two slowly left my desk and went back to their own, leaving me to look around the room. Looking around, I saw a lot of the girls were staring in my direction as they had blushes on their faces. Annnnnnnd now I have to deal with that. Wonderful.

 _SLAM!_

"Jackson, I heard you asked out Rias, you bastard!" Huh, I was wondering where the hell Issei was. Must have slept in.

"*Sigh* Here we go again."

 **Chapter 6 end**


	7. DXD notice

**Hey guys hows it going... yeah I know surprise, I'm not dead hehehe yeah I don't exactly have allot of excuses for my absence but know that I have been writing it's just I'm in the middle of some serious projects that take up my time and my main Beta is currently working his ass off in collage and has barely enough time to beta for this story.**

 **So I like to officially apologize for taking such a long time to getting the next chapter out, but know that I have finished the next couple of chapters and you will be getting the next chapter soon I'm just deciding whether or not if I should drop you it now with my beta reader's editing or not.**

 **oh yeah also like to say HOLY SHIT OVER 10,000 VIEWS!?**

 **That is fucking cool thank you for those who also have Favorited and followed this fic.**

 **but all in all I will get back to you guys, I promise!**

 **Amvmaster signing off!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey all fucking hell this took a fucking while to come out, sorry my Beta DrekDrake was in the middle of Exams so he couldn't do anything to the chapter until after it was over and good news he came through and I gotta say that the next following chapters as well as the first ones are going to be interesting backstories to a couple side characters and how they came to be or how they were involved so to say with the story.**

 **Other than that I would like to Officially Apologize for taking so long, I have been caught up in quite the many of projects that have taken allot up of my time and energy so I couldn't work on this until I had some sort of epiphany of sorts with where or how I was going with this story.**

 **So here we are and I won't hold you up any further, have a good read everyone I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 pains in my rear end**

After that little revelation about me and Rias, I spent the entire day with everyone just seeming to have out for me.

There was Issei and his perverted friends giving me shit about betraying their trust, which to my understanding was weird since I didn't know I had earned said trust. But I handled them with my usual tendencies, a whack to the back of the head every time they mentioned my date or how much of a so called smug bastard I was, as well as practically rubbing it in their faces that I scored a date with the hottest girl in the school.

At that point, I decided to go from casually whacking them to straight up punching.

Then there were girls who just looked at me with frowns and seemed to ignore my entire existence, even though I might be the most polite guy in the class.

"For fuck's sake, I ask for a spare piece of paper and they just up and ignore my ass, fucking rude bitches." I growled out in annoyance. I'm usually not this angry, but after today, my irritation was pretty high. So I resorted to the one thing that usually calmed me down the fastest and didn't include listening to music like some kind of loner: Swearing like a sailor.

"Fucking mother of a bunch troglodyte cunts-"

"Ara ara, such foul language. Who knew our new pawn would be so crude." I heard a familiar voice that made me stop my swearing rant and look up at the one girl who had more of a tendency to smile than your everyday whore-basket.

…what? It's true!

"*Sigh* Akeno, what can I do you for during this absolutely _lovely_ lunch time." I sarcastically asked, slipping my hands into my pants pockets while the girl just gave me her signature smile.

"Rias wanted to know where you were and requested that you come to the club house." Akeno said while I just rolled my neck, lightly wincing when I felt it crack into place.

"I was heading there, just taking a minute or two so I can rant to myself." I said as the two of us silently began walking off together towards the club house.

"You talk to yourself? My my my, you should be careful. Who knows, people might start questioning your sanity." Akeno joked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I literally walked into the den of the devils and made a fairly equal deal, sanity is the last thing you should expect from me." I replied. She might not know it, but I was being very honest, my sanity is, at best, not very coherent.

Yeah, I could hold a calm conversation, but when it came to the more dynamic areas of life, like games, writing, and my general warped sense of humor, I am very much the last person you should expect to trust, especially when it comes to the delicacy that is known as subtly.

"I stand corrected, still though I don't think it's all that wise to continue talking in broad daylight." Akeno said while I just rolled my eyes.

If I was being honest, I'd very much rather yell out to the world that the Lord himself Jesus-Ow son of a-!

"Did you just think about you know who?" I heard as I couldn't help but scowl, feeling a sharp pain go through my head.

"*Tch* Yeah. This is going to be hard for me to get used to." I admitted out loud, not bothering to hide my absolute distaste in being unable to blame my problems on *ahem* the man upstairs, or more like dead man.

"Well, don't go doing that often." I heard Akeno's voice grow quieter and come closer as I felt a single hand softly rub against my cheek. "You may end up hurting yourself more. Unless, of course, you like how the pain feels along your body, how it just reminds you how amazing it is to be alive."

At that, I just gave Akeno the most disturbed faces I have ever given anyone. This has turned really really R18 for me. I'm gonna need to pull it down to R16 in a minute here.

"Uh no, I do not like pain and I do not have that kind of mentality about said pain." I said, shaking my head slowly before finally removing her hand from my cheek. Oof, that was one incredibly weird feeling.

"Ooooh who knows, maybe you will, maybe you will." and like that, Akeno finally left me as I had to deal with the most mentally disturbing boner in my life. "I don't think there will ever be a day when I can take that girl seriously or not." I mumbled to myself before finally walking off to another part of the school that was neither going to annoy me nor give me weird ass mental boners.

 _ **Linebreak**_

"Yo, Sona, how's it going?" I casually yelled out a greeting to the student class president. She simply looked up from the paperwork that was left in small piles on her large desk which looked fairly similar to Rias's own desk.

"Oh, you." Sona casually said in a unimpressed manner, leaving me to give her a frown her tone of voice.

"Hey, no need to give me that tone. Geez, I just came over to say hello and see how things are going." I said. It was actually true. I was actually curious to see what this very ambitious girl was doing, or better yet, what she was planning for the future.

"*Sigh* My apologies. Lately I have been fairly stressed." Sona seemed to confide to me, which was quite surprising.

Seeing as how it's just me and her in the room, I quietly walked over and sat myself down on one of the chairs that sat just in front of the desk.

"What's up?" I questioned as the girl leaned back and folded her arms, which was very much not her usual stance.

"I know of your deal with Rias, and with what she has explained to me, you also have some various bits of information, correct?" Sona asked as if it was more of a question than a fact.

"*Hmph* Not even a week of being here and you seem to be questioning me about my sources." I said, sending a small smile towards the frowning girl. "In other words, yes, you are correct. I know a lot of things. Not everything, but let's just enough to say that I'm… informed." I said, the last word unsure as it left my mouth. It wasn't the best explanation, but in my case, it was going to have to do for now.

"Indeed. Tell me, do you know of this young man named Saji Genshirou?" she asked. Hearing the name, I blinked and thought about it for a second, diving into my memories to remember him.

If I remembered correctly, he had one of the weirdest and not-so-straight-forward sacred gears, his personality is more or less shittier than Issei's, and Issei in various ways was a lot more redeemable than Saji, since Issei was literally the most honest guy around.

"I know of him. Not a lot, but enough to say if you wondering if he would be a good pawn then yes." I explained, seeing the girl more or less frown at the information I gave her.

"Indeed, but his life at the moment is not the best." Sona said. As I caught her tone of voice, she sounded… sad?

"OK, what's the real problem here, Sona?" I more or less demanded from the girl, who glared at me but slowly dropped it as she realized all I wanted to do was help.

"Saji is more or less a… lost soul, so to speak." Sona explained, leaning back in towards her desk and giving me a stern look.

"Lost soul as in what? He lost his innocence or what?" I asked, completely confused on what the fuck lost soul really meant.

"As in he is a delinquent." with that, Sona slapped on a file on top of the desk just in front of me.

"...Wait what?" I asked in absolute confusion, picking up the file and looking through it.

"He ditches class, dresses out of school uniform, sleeps in class, gets into fights on a daily basis with students from other schools, and is failing his tests." Sona more or less ranted, catching me completely off-guard as she looked incredibly pissed off.

"Uuuuuuh, OK?" I said, completely unsure on what I'm supposed to do. It kinda reminded me of the times my mum would rant in the car out of nowhere and I would just sit there and go along with it, unsure of what to do or say.

"*Tch* That idiot seriously makes me angry, and he has siblings for-raaagh!" Sona just ended up growling in anger as she looked ready to kill something.

"OK… so what do you want me to do?" I questioned the girl as she looked at him and huffed out a breath of air, calming herself down.

"Nothing. It's none of your-"

"Bullshit. What do you want me to do? Drag his ass over to you, kick his ass, or what?" I asked seriously, watching as the girl blinked a couple times in honest surprise from my immediate response.

"Y-you would?" Sona asked in shock as I just huffed.

"I'm annoyed, I need something to do, and if it means going off to find some dipshit and drag him back to school, I'm down for it." I replied as that was half the story, I really just need to get away from everyone's stares.

"I-I... *sigh* Fine, I will give you a note to leave school early. You should be able to find Saji in this area here." Sona said, holding out a piece of paper with an address on it that I could just barely read, thank the Nine devil magic could just make me understand Japanese Kanji, even if it was just barely.

"Alright I'll bring him back. Just for some info, what is this place?" I asked, curious as to what kind of den I was walking into.

"You'll know it when you'll see it." Sona said ominously, leaving me to give the short haired girl a blank look.

Fuck it, it's better than most SAW movies with their convoluted fucking plot lines and shit. With that, I walked out to find myself a delinquent. If he's a dick, I'm punching him in the face though.

 _ **Linebreak**_

By the time I had made it to the place on the address, I was left more or less baffled at what I was seeing.

Cars were parked everywhere. Teens of different ages sat on said cars as they all looked like some shitty rip-off versions of old school hip hop rappers. Everyone wore hoodies, had piercings, and thick shades.

"Why do I feel like I honestly just walked into the grand central station of delinquency?" I openly questioned myself as I slowly made my way down through the middle of the crowded car park.

The second I walk in, everyone looked or at least noticed me. I can't really blame them. If some random foreigner just came walking into my place of sanctuary, I would probably be staring at them as well.

"Hey you!"

Hearing the yell, I stopped mid-step and watched as some random teen wearing a green hoodie walked over to me. I tried to stop myself from rolling my eyes, but I quickly found it impossible to do so.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked, curious to see where this would go.

Suddenly, I found a hand around my collar and pulling me up. You know, usually I would be shocked, but since I watched the entire thing in absolute slow motion, I was more or less surprised that came out so slow.

Huh, weird.

"You got some balls, you Kouh reject." the guy holding me up said as he tried to intimidate me, which was awkward since he had to be at least 5'8 while I'm 6'2.

"Look, shorty, I'm not here to cause any problems, I'm looking for someone, ok?" I said, holding my hands out in surrender to show that I did not want to cause any trouble.

But, like most if not all delinquents from some random manga, he just had to be stupid.

"No, that's not ok. Especially when you're in Moon-Rising turf. So how about you fuck off before I-GRK!" the guy didn't even get to finish as my hand shot up and wrapped around his neck, I was really _really_ starting to get annoyed by this little shit's attitude towards me.

"I tried to be peaceful, ya little shit, I really did. But now, you're starting to annoy me." I growled out, feeling an unnatural sense of anger go through my entire body. As I started choking the teen, I slowly pulled him off the ground and narrowed my eyes in a glare.

"Hey hey hey, let's all calm it down." a voice called out, taking my attention as I dropped the teen onto the ground. I then turned to the person who spoke out.

A guy with long blonde hair started walking towards me, and unlike everyone else, he seemed to wearing something completely different: a long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and a simple pair of sneakers.

"Ararara. Choji, what did I tell you about messing with guests." the blonde seemed to pout at the small teen who was just coughing on the ground.

"*cough cough* Motherfuc-AARGH!" before the teen could finish that sentence, I stomped my heel on his hand. I could feel the bones in his hand break under the pressure. Why the hell does that feel good?

Shaking my head, I removed my foot from his hand and walked away before I did anything else to the damn little shit.

"Arara. No need to be so brutal. I commend you, but that's not really the smartest choice." hearing that, I looked around and watched as the crowds slowly started to surround me. Everyone of the teens had at least some kind of weapon on hand.

"Look, as I said earlier, I'm just here to find someone, you might know him. His name's Saji Genshirou." I quickly said, getting to the point as I was not liking the way this was going.

"Saji? Ey Saji! Someone's here to see ya!" the blonde yelled out. My ears seemed to tune into a pair -no two pairs- of footsteps. One were normal steps, while the other were the clicks and clacks of high heels.

Blinking in confusing, I turned to the sounds and watched as the crowd more or less opened up to let two people walk through.

One being the guy who I was looking for and the other being someone I did not expect to see here.

"Kalawarner?" I mumbled out as the blue-haired, busty, kimono-wearing fallen angel was here… why? Unless-ooooooh that's how Saji died. That or something else, fuck I don't know. Pretty sure the anime/manga never really explored Saji's backstory much.

"Yo, who's this idiot?" Saji called out with the most uncaring look on his face. Next to him, Kalawarner's eyes instantly narrowed at me.

"Just a guy here to drag you back to school… Sona's not exactly happy that you're ditching." I said casually and with no real sense of care that a high experienced fallen angel was right in front of me.

"That flat-chested bitch? *psh* You're kidding. Why the hell should I care what she thinks." Saji sneered at me while the rest of the crowd seemed to openly laugh or snicker like it was the funniest thing they've ever heard.

"First off, that's not nice, Sona's got her own type of beauty. Second, she cares about you. And third, if you're gonna be any more of a dick, I'm gonna knock you out." I said, narrowing my eyes and watching as the crowd and Saji himself openly laughed.

"You think you could take him on? You're just some no-name Kuoh student. That's hilarious." someone joked out loud. Everyone continued to laugh, not even noticing that I had turned to the guy and started walking over to him. My anger started to build up, blood boiling my ears and blocking off the sound of laughter. Said laughter was slowly replaced by small hairline cracks which just kept getting louder and louder with each step. It didn't stop until I was right in front of the smartass prick and then-

 _SHATTER!_

I lost it.

"RAAAAAAAGH!" I roared at the top of my lungs, throwing the heaviest haymaker I could manage into the teen's head and watched, feeling the face contort under my fist and reveling in satisfaction as he was sent flying away.

Everyone seemed to stop laughing as I could hear the gasps of the crowd, my breath seemed to be shaken as I just felt the anger slip away leaving me surprisingly satisfied. Looking up to the teen that I punched, he seemed to have gone flying directly into a car and looked like he was knocked out instantly.

Slowly turning around, I cracked my neck and felt the anger build right back up.

"Who's next?" was all I said before chaos completely consumed the car park.

Ugh. Fuck me sideways.

 **Chapter 7 end**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all it's Amvmaster back again, sorry it took so long to post this I was pretty much busy with some other shit going on but in otherwords I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Also a quick WARNING: My beta reader has been a little absent and he couldn't really do the editing to this chapter and over the while I'm going to be doing my own editing for a bit and well to be honest I haven't touched this in a while so I'm not going to be surprised when someone drops a review of how I missed some words or how my grammar is simply terrible.**

 **And that's pretty much all from me so you can get on with the reading now**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Brawler's fight and a fallen angels delight**

Chaos consumed as the crowd of delinquents rushed at me, everyone holding up weapons ready to strike me down, well too bad in my old body I would have been down for the count with a single strike, this body on the other hand was not going down that easily especially by some punks with random weapons.

Throwing myself backwards dodging a swinging pipe I let the anger out as I threw high kick into the teens body sending him flying into his buddies that were just there to catch him and hold him long enough for me to pick up his discarded pipe and rush right at them.

My eyes seemingly made everything slow down long enough for me to shoulder charge into the group sending them flying out the way before jumping up in the air, not really knowing my real strength I watched as the ground from under me disappeared as I looked over the crowd who seemed to be gawking at my disappearance.

 _Smash!_

That is until I finally landed directly on top of one of the parked cars shattering its window shield and denting the roof top. Now usually I have never been this angry in my entire life, but somethings changed and it doesn't take a doctor to tell but I could tell something was different with me.

"Tsh you pricks are really really getting on my fucking nerves you know that!" I yelled as I just lightly jumped off the dented car and landed back on top of the tarmac car park.

The group of teens who were closer literally jumped away while they stared at me in utter fear before continuing to move back further away from me.

"Ararara, no need to be so aggressive." I heard a voice behind me, out of pure instinct dashed forwards before spinning around just in time to watch as the blond from before slammed a large pipe into the ground, my ears twitched as I could just barely pick up the crack like sounds from the tarmac. "Lets play nee?"

With the question my hearing suddenly picked up a pair of sprinting feet coming right at me, quick as my devil speed allowed me I quickly spun around and caught an in coming fist coming right at my face.

Seeing the culprit being the blond headed dick Saji really got my blood boiling to the point that I didn't hold back my devil strength and casually crushed his hand in my own.

 _Crack!_

"AAAAARGH!" Saji roared in pain as I quickly released his hand spun around and pulled up my own pipe up just in time to block a very vicious over head swing from the now pissed looking blonde.

"How dare yo-!"

"Shut up!" I roared out pushing my pipe into his before throwing a full on uppercut into his stomach again not holding my strength I watched as the brat dropped to the ground gasping for much needed air while also hugging himself.

"now since that's over with how bout you come out of that fucking shell of yours!" I yelled out, not really my best move I admitted internally but I was too stocked up on adrenaline fueled anger to really think about this clearly.

The crowd who seemed to stare at me started to run as if a sense of dread or incoming death was upon them, which was pretty smart on their account but that also left me alone with the fallen.

"Ufufufufu I knew you saw right through me." A tantalizing voice echoed through the car park as I could just barely hear it over the sounds of engines starting up, exhausts exploding and the pitter patter of sprinting feet.

But I knew this was the best plan, usually though in most delinquent based manga large groups of these teens would usually stay back and try and fight, but to see them run was almost baffling to me, too bad I didn't really have the time or patience to think about it too much seeing as how my real enemy finally came walking over to me.

Heels clicking and clacking along the tarmac, long sensual legs graciously moved along, hips slightly swaying from side to side in a very sensual and super model like fashion, almost took my attention away from her large bouncing bust… seriously DxD why just why the bouncing tits?

I get the idea of giant tits easily enough, but the bouncing is a bit much even for this story.

"My eyes up here you know." Kalawarner's voice called out as I remembered that she was indeed the enemy not just a large piece of hot tail.

…

…

…

Oh who the fuck was I kidding shes hot of course I'm going to check her out.

"Clearly even fallen have a bouncy boob problem." I said shaking my head in slight annoyance seeing as the fallen merrily chuckled at my response.

"Oh is Mr devil a virgin? My my if you weren't a devil I could have fixed that problem for you." her tone was obviously subjective to the point where I just rolled my eyes.

"Girl your hot, but I don't touch bat shit crazy." I said watching as the fallen merrily chuckled at my response.

"So you say but I must say it's quite disappointing that I was turned down so casually, it kind of hurt me just like this!" Kalawarner's hand held out, light spear materializing just before she through at me.

Quickly leaning to the right I watched the blue light covered spear fly right past before I dropped down and rolled backwards, my hand picking up the discarded pipe in my right hand. Landing back into a crouch my eyes narrowed at the smirking Kalawarner who simply let out a pair of black feather angel wings from her back, flapping them once Kalawarner launched herself into the air and just floated in one spot while small black loose feathers fell from her wings.

"So devil how about you and I get better acquainted, I am Kalawarner your killer." she finally introduced herself, good finally after calming down just enough I made my self introduce myself despite the anger still building up under my skin.

"Jackson, Devil pawn of the house Gremory." I responded watching as the fallen's eyes widen in shock. "Yeah that's right, so killer would you like to be the cause to why the so called peace treaty is dissolved cause killing me can and will do that to you." I said, my tone of voice getting harder and harder to control as once again the anger started to build up again, gotta calm it the fuck down or this fallen is really going to kill me and actually cause the three faction war.

"Tsh fine," Oh sweet mother of all that is fucking shit that worked!? "But no before dealing with something first." Hearing that I barely managed to duck as she summoned and threw yet another light spear at me.

"You missed bitch!" I yelled as the Fallen simply grinned at me.

"Did I?"

"*Grk cough cough!*"

Oh no, my head snapped behind as I saw Saji was kneeling and had one hell of a piercing through his stomach. FUCK!

"Ahahahaha! Till next time Mr Devil pawn!" I heard Kalawarner's maniacal laughter while a large amount of loud flap like sounds indicated her escape.

"You BITCH!" I heard a roar my head moving up towards the new voice and watched the pony tailed guy from before get back on his feet and tried to charge forwards.

"Oh for fucks sake." I mumbled before getting up and tackling the blonde, the two of us struggled against each other, me holding him down while he struggled to push me off.

"Get OFF! That BITCH just killed my best friend!" the blonde roared in my face.

"Calm. Down. He can be saved." I said through gritted teeth our faces barely inches away from each other, my face set in a stern expression while his turned from pissed to confusion.

"What?" he asked while I just got up back onto my feet before moving towards Saji, his eyes no longer showing and ounce of life but with the way he was holding his stomach he was just barely holding on.

"You wanna live?" I asked Saji, watching as he barely moved his head up and down.

"Good, give me a second." I said my hand moving to my pants pocket before I pulled out a very basic and old looking phone, something I would never be caught dead using considering it does not cover my needs but this was the thing Sona gave me just in case things got…well drastic.

4 button presses and a Dial tone later I finally got what I was looking for.

"Hello?" hearing the familiar voice of Sona I smiled lightly before looking down at Saji's soon to be corpse.

"Sona, its Hamish not enough time to explain need to know if you can teleport to me right now, your candidate pawn's about to die and well turns out he doesn't want to die." I said watching as the Blonde pony tailed teen crawled over and Held his hands over Saji's open wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Wait what!?" Hearing the yell I rolled my eyes at Sona's reaction.

"Less talking more teleporting!" I yelled before hanging up, pocketing the phone I quickly crouched down to look down at Saji. "Hey don't worry, your personal help's about to drop by." I said trying to reassure dying teen.

 _FLASH!_

"What in the 72 piller's happened!?"

"Talking about help, here she is." I mumble patting Saji on the cheek before I turned to the short haired and short stature girl who gave me one hell of a glare.

"Long story short, hes dying…and it is not my fault." I quickly said explaining myself in a short and assertive way.

Turned out not even Sona could go along with that.

"Not your fault? I asked you to bring Saji back not to call an hour later to get me to teleport over and find out my own personal Pawn candidate is about to die! You had one job Jackson! One JOB!" Sona completely exploded on me, oh hell no!

"One job that did not include the fact that there was no mention of a fallen angel!" I yelled back at the girl.

"Why was there a fallen angel!?"

"I don't fucking know, And don't you dare ask why I didn't ask considering the bitch nearly killed me a couple times until I talked her down."

"Talking down!? yeah like that did him any good hes on his deathbed!"

"You don't say. How about you point something else out miss president of the fucking obvious!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" suddenly my head turned back to the blonde who looked ready to lose his shit if it wasn't for the fact he had his hands on Saji's stomach. "I don't know who you two are and personally I don't care, so how about you two quit fucking around and SAVE MY FRIEND!"

…

…

…

"Well you heard the blonde." I said gesturing to Sona who gave me the worst stink eyes I have ever received.

"You shut up, I will deal with you later." Sona said walking over, just barely passing me while she continued to frown at me before finally turning back to Saji who was just about to die then and there.

"Please remove yourself, this is going to need some space for this." Sona said while the blonde pony tail was about to protest until I came up and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards.

"Hey! Let go of-!"

"Oh quit whining, just stand back and watch." I said to the blond, my eyes never leaving Sona as she got to work.

With a flash of blue light me and the blond watched in silence, well his was more stunned silence while mine was more of a respectful kind of silence, well I think his was stunned.

"W-whats going on?" I heard the blonde questioned.

"I might not be aloud to tell you this but she is saving your friend, for a minor price." I said with a shrug.

"What kind of price." was the immediate question I got.

"Reincarnation into a being of darkness and also servitude under the one who reincarnate you," I said without a care of the world before remembering the added things. "Oh yeah forgot don't worry, Sona is actually fairly kind to her servants and usually treats them as family more than anything."

With that I hoped I saved Sona from a severe misunderstanding…actually it's not really an misunderstanding now that I think about it, it was more of a well shit happens your going to have to live with the fact your entire existence has now been changed from your usual mundane and boring shit to a more excitable and life threatening life with giant tits and hot ass ladies… really there is no down side to this.

Unless you get a shitty master then well your fucked.

"There it is done, now we are going to take him back to the office, Hamish pick him up for me please." Sona ordered while I just shrugged and patted the blonde on the shoulder.

"Well it was nice seeing you hope to catch you never again and all that." I said moving over and easily picking up the resting Saji on my shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"What!? No, you're not going-!"

"Don't care, bu-bye!" I said waving my hand casually as Sona created the magic circle and teleported us back to the student council room where I finally let a sigh of relief.

"Now that was interesting." I smiled at the third queen of Kouh watching how she just gave me a dirty look.

"Lay him down on the sofa and then sit down, you are going to tell me everything that happened from beginning to end." Sona ordered while I just rolled my eyes and placed the unconscious Saji on the sofa before finally sitting down on one of the chair sitting in front of her overly large desk.

"Alright fine lets get this over and done with I apparently have a date with my king that I'm somewhat looking forward to as well as dreading."

 **Chapter 8 end**


	10. DxD poll

**Hey all its been a while or so, but I've grown more or less curious I mean I know this is pretty much my most popular fic but I just needed to know if what I'm doing is alright or not.**

 **And well thanks to certain aspects of my life changing as well as my writing style I just wanted to ask you guys, should I rewrite this fic?**

 **Or do you want me to continue it?**

 **Hell I could write a completely different SI fic altogether if you wanted me to.**

 **so I put up a poll and in the next two weeks I'll announce the results and we'll go from there.**

 **Now if you guys wanna talk about reasons for any of your votes please drop a review and I will read them all and that can actually help me make my decision.**

 **with that I hope you all have have a good day.**


	11. NEW STORY OUT NOW

**Hey just an update I've officially posted the new rewrite of Self insertion of DxD now formally titled** **Self insertion into DxD Remix**

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the long wait, I've had a fucking bit of a time to come up with something I more or less had a burn out.**


End file.
